Evil in a Bag
by Mortuus
Summary: Evil lurks everywhere, even in the dark recesses of the mind. Even in a bag. When two highschool students find the existence of Digimon, they try to use them for good. What they find is much darker than a simple rabbit and cat. They find pure evil.


Chapter 1 - Evil thoughts

Misa was walking through the park; she liked walking through the park, because it was peaceful. She could take all the time in the world in here, sometimes she hanged out with her friends, sometimes she just had a sit down. Best of all, it was a few streets away from her house.

Today the park wasn't so peaceful. A group of thugs were causing trouble. Many people had left the park to avoid them. They were mugging a little boy, about 10 years old. Misa knew she couldn't face them, she wasn't stupid, but she hated people like this. She kept her head down, but hated herself for it; she wanted to go home quick, she was very tired. But first she had an errand to fulfil.

Misa was doing shopping for her mother, she knew a good shop opposite the park which was much cheaper than the bigger supermarkets, and had the stuff they needed. It was just a small newsagent on the corner. The shopkeeper was a nice little man, when she was little he used to give her lollypops, but not in a paedophile way, her mum was always there. They usually had a small chat every time she bought something.

"Give me the money by next week!" a thuggish man shouted at the shopkeeper. "Or this brain," he poked the shopkeepers head, "Goes bye bye."

Misa was horrified, how could the shopkeeper get involved with such men? All the bad people seemed to be out today. She didn't want to make herself noticed, so she kept her head down and bought some eggs. Normally she would have chatted to the shopkeeper, not now. She could not be involved with such people, it would only bring trouble and he may get angry or upset.

She paced along the narrow streets towards her house. It was nothing special, just a white terraced house with a small garden. She ran up the path and opened the door. "Mum I'm home!" she shouted. Misa was eager to get someone to hear about her day. Nobody answered, causing her to get grumpy. Unpacking the shopping, she realised that her eggs were all smashed. Damn, she thought, she shouldn't have been walking so briskly. Only one egg had survived, it had a strange stamp however with a male symbol and some other things she couldn't read, she didn't understand western characters. "Damn" she swore, "I'll have to ask my mum, she'll know." She placed the single egg at the back of the fridge.

Misa went upstairs, she was tired, and couldn't be bothered to do her homework; she could never be bothered. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. Kuana Misa was a slim girl with an East Asian complexion. She had black hair and big green eyes. She was very pleasing to look at. But on these good looks she had huge eye bags, like someone was hanging weights from her eyes. She started thinking. _Nobody else cares about what problems happen around them, only about themselves. Maybe that it is what makes me so tired._

Misa couldn't be bothered to think anymore, she got changed and climbed into bed. At four o'clock.

In the night she dreamt of a huge monster with great big horns, it was sleeping like a baby and actually looked cute. Then a small earthquake came, it was happening in the dream, yet it seemed to leek into the real world. The monster woke up due to all the tremors. His cute baby like face turned into one of a very vicious beast. The chain that was wrapped around his chest when sleeping wrapped all around him. His horns grew even bigger. He didn't look like a cute baby anymore but like a monster. It seemed so angry, all because somebody had woken it up.

The tremors in the dream world and the real world suddenly came to an abrupt halt as Misa's dream ended. The force was felt in the real world; downstairs the fridge fell over.

* * *

Mrs Kuana was lost for words. She had just come in after a drink with her friends and had been looking forward to relaxing with her husband. She didn't know she would witness a small earthquake and a fridge falling in front of her eyes.

"Uhhhhh," her mouth was wide open with shock. "What the-"

A few hours later, her husband did come home. He managed to lift the stainless steel fridge up to its normal place.

"I'm done," he remarked. "Now to check the contents."

Everything had been destroyed; the contents of the fridge splattered everywhere. Amid the turmoil lay a single egg, unnoticed by the couple, it was standing exactly where Misa had put it with nothing on it. Everything else had been ruined by yoghurt or cream.

At 10am, Misa woke up, on a school day. _Shit_, she thought.

She came downstairs as if she were in a trance. She stumbled down the stairs letting instinct and memory guide her into the kitchen. 18 hours sleep had not helped. She recalled what her biology teacher had told her once: **"****Sloths are among the most somnolent animals, sleeping from 15 to 18 hours each day." **Misa muttered to herself "I'm a sloth huh?" and joked at the thought.

Opening the fridge Misa had discovered that everything was completely destroyed, except one egg at the back, the egg with the male symbol, the same egg that wasn't destroyed last time. "What can I do with an egg?" She asked herself. "I could have a fry up, like what they do in England."

The egg wouldn't fry. The egg wouldn't boil. The egg wouldn't scramble. It didn't seem to be affected by anything.

"A magic egg?" Misa remarked. She put it in her pocket. Surprised to find it wasn't hot at all. Then she ran up to get dressed.

**  
**


End file.
